renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqueron
Please see Aqueron Campbell. Player Information Aqueron Bruce Campbell Country : Kingdom of Scotland County : County of Galloway Town : Whithorn Level : 3 Army Way Reputation Points : 255 Aqueron is a blacksmith. Aqueron has one wheat field. Husband to Sheridan Blake Chief of Clan Campbell Campbell Laird of Whithorn VII Term Captain 1st Knight Protector of Scotland Former Octavian Legionnaire Being born to Malcolm Bruce and Diana Campbell on September the 12th fourteen hundred and thirty second year of our Lord, Aqueron Bruce Campbell was a strong and healthy lad. Growing up with his parents until he was five years old when he traveled north to live with his uncle Hamish. Usually a few times a year he would visit his parents and his uncle would give them a report on how he was doing with his reading, writing and the various manly arts which any young lad should know. On one such visit young Aqueron learned that he now had a brother, Horrice Baine Campbell, but with the new of his baby brother his mother also told him the story of his father. Malcolm was an avid sailor and had been the captain of a trading hulk for long before Aqueron was born, but he had won a caravel in a game of chance and even killed the challenger when he drew his dagger and refused to concede. After he obtained the ship and hired a new crew they set sail for Spain and was last known to have pirated three ships, the beginnings of his own fleet. But he had disappeared, and when he never returned from his last voyage Diana feared the worst, knowing all too well the fate of many who braved the sea. Growing up without a father had been difficult at times, though his uncle was a good strong man and even claimed to be taller and smarter than his father Aqueron still wished he could have met him. He was told that he carried his mother’s looks and his father’s strength, but a temper that could frighten a lion. Even as a child he was constantly fighting with the other lads in town and soon gained a reputation as a fierce fighter with a stubborn and determined drive to win. On one such fight on the eve of his 16th birthday, Aqueron had bitten off more than he could chew and picked fight with several men from the MacGregor clan in which one was accidentally killed, though Aqueron felt no remorse as they were his clan’s rivals. Fearing to start a new war between the two clans he left in a self-imposed exile, first he left for Ireland to the ranches of his father’s family but again trouble drove him out, then in France he sold his services as a mercenary to King Louis VII as one of his Scotch Guard, finally arriving in Portugal he enlisted in the service of a privateer named Hidalgo Cervantes. The man was a dark haired mix of Spaniard and Moor with expensive tastes and a quick temper, he and Aqueron became unlikely friends through months at sea and several battles were the Scot had saved his life. One such occasion they had come upon a Dutch trading cog flying orange colors with the hope of taking the traders by surprise but as they neared the cog threw off its disguise and cannon ports opened fire on them. Taking the brunt of the broadside right at the waterline they began taking on water, hurriedly they grappled onto the enemy ship and pulled in close to board them. Jumping over the deck Aqueron and Hidalgo both displayed great valor and courage against a vastly superior force, felling pirates left and right he smashed his hand axe into the head of a scurvy toothed cutthroat sneaking up on the captain. Just then the world went black. He awoke to find himself floating amid the wreckage of his former vessel and surrounded by the bodies of dead and dying, the wound on his head made him wish he might have died instead of lived. Clinging onto part of the main mast he floated for three days in the English channel before the current finally washed him ashore outside the small fishing village of Fowey in Cornwall. Meeting a man who would become his lifelong friend, Silverglove, Aqueron was able to find work, honest and not so honest, and save up enough to buy land. Nothing grand but enough to farm, and once he had enough to hire others to help he took up learning the trade of blacksmith, making horseshoes, knives, wheels and barrels, with the occasional sword or piece of armor whenever the need arose. Soon he had enlisted in the local militia and eventually rose to the rank of Lieutenant, after a battle with Welsh tribesmen and a disgruntled Frenchman Aqueron was wounded with an arrow in his shoulder but was nursed back to health with the care and love of a woman named Jillianne. Soon they fell in love and moved to Coventry in Stafford and planned to marry, but when he received the long awaited news that it was safe to return to Scotland Jillianne saw no life for her up north. She bid Aqueron farewell and wished him to go to his true home, for though she loved him she did not love his country. Settling back in his old country Aqueron built himself a home at Drummore in Galloway and soon began to fish quite often when not forging swords and armor for the Royal Army, even going so far as to sail near enough to see the coast of Ulster in Ireland. He learned that many of his clan were coming together again to choose a new chief and was shocked and deeply honored when they chose him to lead the clan with his aunt Savanna as the clan matriarch. Visiting the tavern one night he was struck by the beauty of one lass among all the ones there, her name was Connie and he was instantly smitten. Asking her hand in marriage a few months later the Highland beauty said yes and they married in January the next year, soon they moved to Muirkirk in Ayr to be closer to family and Aqueron became good friends with Winslow. The two of them ran the county’s military and were responsible for making sure they were always ready to defend against any Irish raiders or English invasions. When news of a new county being colonized in Ireland they packed their bags and sailed for the Emerald Isle. The lion in him compelled Aqueron to seek out a commission in the army of An Mumhain in southern Ireland, he soon rose to the rank of Captain of the whole county. Commanding armies in putting down revolts and rebellions while also keeping a watchful eye for English invaders. Connie and he had been married a little over a year but still bore no children and it plagued his mind why they had no son, it bothered him to the point that he wished to even have a daughter to know they could at least have children. While on campaign his untamed side emerged and he kissed another woman in a tavern but was haunted with guilt and wrote to his wife letting her know of his mistake. At first she forgave him, after a slap to the face which he knew he deserved, but then she grew distant and their marriage fell apart. The priest who had married them was found out to have been false and not a true priest so the marriage was dissolved. Soon Aqueron fell into despair and was gone from public life for many months. Love came and went from his life with no real effect on him, the women either disappeared, fell sick and passed away or left him, and who could blame them since he was so temperamental and angry. He traveled constantly looking for fights, hoping he would be set upon by robbers, brigands or any sort of criminal so he could fight them, and fight he did. Several times he was attacked on the roads but with a sword that he forged himself and the strength of his horse beneath him he always vanquished his enemies and left them alive to spread the word of both his fury and mercy. Coming back to his home in An Caiseal Aqueron noticed there was a letter for him under the door, it was addressed to him from HRH Queen of Portugal. He was amazed that his old friend from years ago had remembered him and even more amazed that she invited him to her coronation in Lisbon. While he was at the ceremony a young lass caught his eye, she had cascades of golden hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean and fine figure with every indication that she could produce children, even a son! Her name was Sheridan Blake of clan Forbes, their chieftess in fact and the soon to be mayor of Drummore. The two of them corresponded by letter for several months between Scotland and Ireland and met occasionally, soon Aqueron managed to steal Sheridan away from her then sweetheart Nameis, and he whisked her away to Ireland. The two of them eventually married and settled down in the town of Loch Garman in Laighean but soon roving bands of Romanian mercenaries and the ever present NNGO pushed Aqueron back into the military as a General of An Mumhain. More to come as it happens…Aqueron has returned!